If DDLC Was A Normal School Setting
by Lucas The Cool Teenager
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if DDLC was a normal, modern school setting? Me too.
1. Chapter 1: The First Day of School (P1)

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. So, of course it won't be perfect. The OC's name is Lucas.** **And last but not least, none of the characters from DDLC won't appear until the beginning of Chapter 2. L** **eave a review if you'd like, follow if you want, and enjoy!**

 **DATE CREATED: 3/4/18**

Chapter 1: The First Day of School (P1/2)

???: WAKE UP!!

 **Lucas screams.**

Lucas: Why'd you have to wake me up like that, you piece of..

???: Oh, stop whining. You know I do that to you every morning!

 **??? laughs.**

Lucas: No you don't! And stop laughing..!

 **Lucas gets up, and ??? stops laughing.**

Lucas: Steven, do you like messing around with me?

Steven: Eh, sure. It's funny to see your reaction, but yeah. That's pretty much it.Lucas: Well, can you stop? It's annoying as hell.

Steven: Anyways, kid, do you what day it is?

Lucas: The day I die?

 **Steven laughs.**

Steven: No, kiddo. It's the first day of school!

Lucas: Well, I'm gonna get ready then.

Steven: Go, then!

 **Lucas goes in the bathroom.**

Steven: Also, if you wiggle it more than twice, you're-

 **Lucas shuts the door.**

Steven: Hm. He must know what I'm talking about.

 **Lucas tries to find his toothbrush, and the toothpaste, and Steven goes to downstairs to make breakfast for Lucas.**

Lucas: _I honestly don't wanna go to school this year.._.

 **Lucas finds the toothbrush and toothpaste, and he begins to brush his teeth.**

Lucas: ...

 **A few minutes later... (Yes, I'll be doing this.)**

Lucas: Alright, time to get in the shower!

 **Lucas takes off his clothes and he gets in the shower, while Steven continues making eggs and toast for Lucas.**

 **5 minutes later...**

TIME: 6:50 A.M.

Lucas: _Ok..I should have about 20 minutes_ _left until the bus comes._

 **Lucas gets out of the shower, and Steven puts the food on a plate for Lucas**. **Then, Lucas goes downstairs.**

Lucas: Steven, just put that in a bag.

 **Steven stops whatever he is doing.**

Steven: Did you just say, "put that in a bag?"

Lucas: Yeah, why?

Steven: Ok, first of all, why would you want your breakfast in a BAG? And second, we don't even _have_ any bags!

Lucas: What got up your ass?

Steven: The stupidity. Now eat, dumb ass.

 **Lucas eats pretty quick.**

Steven: Why are you eating so fast?

Lucas: ***nom nom*** Because...I gotta.. ***nom nom*** meet my friend.

Steven: What was her name again? Saki?

Lucas: No. Her name is Sayori.

Steven: Aha, Sayori! Well you gotta give me credit. I was pretty close.

 **Lucas thinking in his mind,** " _Yeah, whatever._ "

Steven: So..do you like her?

Lucas: ***he blushes*** N-no! Not like that! As a friend, of course..!

Steven: If you like her, just tell me.

Lucas: Nope. Even if I _did_ like her, there's no way in hell that I would tell _you_.

Steven: Oh, come on. You can trust me.

Lucas: You can't even spell narcissistic!

Steven: Well, there's too many I's!

Lucas: ***he scoffs*** Oh, don't give me that. ***nom nom***

Steven: I just might tell Sayori.

Lucas: So, what? You're gonna blackmail me? ***nom nom***

Steven: ***he nods*** I just might do it. You never know, little bro.

Lucas: ***sighs*** Well, I'm gonna go pick up Sayori and we'll walk to my bus stop.

Steven: Ok, lover boy. ***he smirks***

Lucas: Whatever, it doesn't even matter.

 ***Lucas leaves***

The end.

 **A/N: The reason this is rated M is because there'll be lemons, of course. Expect lemons a little bit later on, heh. Anyways, if you read it, leave some reviews, follow maybe and see you later in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day of School (P2)

**A/N:** **This is the second chapter of the series.** **If you hadn't read the first update, Sayori will appear in this one. And Mimi (another OC, Sayori's little sister) will also appear, probably in a Gaiden Chapter.** **Also, enjoy!**

 **DATE** **CREATED: 3/8/18**

 **(Sidenote: Shoutouts to anyone that gets the Gaiden Chapter** **reference)**

Chapter 2: The First Day of School (P2/2)

 **As usual,** **Lucas is** **walking to get Sayori.**

Lucas: _Do I like Sayori..more than a friend?_ _Maybe Steven was right. Oh, but I can't!_ ***he keeps thinking to himself as he is walking on the sidewalk***

" _Hiiiiiiii!_ " **A girl waves as she is also running to meet Lucas.**

Lucas: _Oh no..it's Sayori. Keep your cool_. ***he clears his throat***

Sayori: Heeey, Lucas! ***she pants***

Lucas: Oh..hey Sayori. ***he notices her heavy breathing*** Uh...

Sayori: Yeees? ***she keeps panting, almost out of breath***

Lucas: Don't you have asthma?

Sayori: Well, yeah, but..whenever I see you, I don't have a care in the world. Ehehe..~

Lucas: _I'm not sure if that was romantic or perplexing.._ ***ahem*** Well, um..you should be more concerned of your asthma problem rather than me.

Sayori: I'll consider it, for you, Lucas. ***she giggles a bit***

Lucas: That's good. I care for your safety.

Sayori: Hmm..so do I!

Lucas: Alright, let's start walking back to my stop.

Sayori: Okay!

 ***They both start walking back to Lucas' block to wait for his bus stop.***

Lucas: So, how's Mimi?

Sayori: Well, she's fine. I hope..

Lucas: You hope? Why?

Sayori: Well, she's only an 8th grader.

Lucas: Wait, what? An 8th grader? I thought..

Sayori: What? You thought she was..in a higher grade level?

Lucas: Yeah.

 ***They continue to chat as they walk***

Lucas: Next time, Sayori, just wait for me, ok?

Sayori: How am I supposed to wait for _you?_

Lucas: Ok, uh, Sayori?

Sayori: Hmm?

Lucas: You're acting weird. More weird than usual..

Sayori: Sorry! It's just that..I'm nervous.

Lucas: ..Why?

Sayori: Well, um..I have a question..

Lucas: Well? Out with it.

Sayori: ***ahem*** Are you considering joining any clubs?

Lucas: ***he sighs*** I told you Sayori, I'm not really interested in joining any clubs.

Sayori: Aww, but you said you'd consider joining a club!

Sayori: It's not nice to lie, Lucas!

Lucas: But it wasn't a lie. I remember it like this..

 ***A flashback occurs***

Lucas: ***he sighs*** _Class is so boring. I just wanna go home.._

Sayori: What's wrong, Lucas?

Lucas: Sayori, school is tiring for me. Thank the gods that this is my last year.

Sayori: Well, in that case, Lucas..would you consider joining a club? It'll be fun.

Lucas: Sure, I'll consider.

Sayori: Yay! ***she hugs him***

Lucas: _Nngh..you're choking me.._

 ***The flashback ends***

Sayori: I may have gotten a little carried away. Ehehe.. ***she nervously smiles***

Lucas: Yeah. Well, the only kinda club I wanna join is either the manga club or the game club.

 ***They are now at Lucas' bus stop***

Sayori: _Those_ clubs are for looosers, Lucas. ***she teases him***

Lucas: Well, looks like I'm a loser, then. Anyways, I think I see the bus.

 ***Lucas points at the bus** **, and Sayori looks down at the ground***

Lucas: ***he notices*** Hey Sayori, you okay?

Sayori: Yeah, I'm fine. ***she smiles*** _(At least when I'm around you..)_

Lucas: Ah, ok.

 ***they wait patiently for the bus***

The end!

 **A/N: I had fun making this chapter. I'm trying to make some more OC's for the next few chapters, so that way it doesn't have to be all "Lucas, Sayori, Monika, Yuri, etc." If you read it, be sure to leave a review, or maybe even follow** , **and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
